La Peor Noche…Worst Night
by vampiresca17
Summary: Bueno que pasara cuando en una mision eres atacado, pero aquello no es un ataque cualquiera si no una droga pero no cualquiera... entre y leanlo


Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí uno que lo saque de un video de Youtube que como se llama el fic así se llama en Youtube en serio hace tiempo lo tengo viendo y se me ocurrió sacarlo es un NaruSasu bueno espero les guste

Aclaraciones

_-"pensamientos"-_

-dialogo-

/

_**NARUSASU…**_

_**La Peor Noche… (Worst Night)**_

-ehi…solo un poco mas resiste-dijo Shikamaru

-ha…haa-el respiraba con dificultad y sudaba frio era un chico que llevara arrastras y era nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el cual después de la batalla lo perdonaron, ya que salvo a Naruto y estuvo apunto de sacrificar su vida para salvar a la Hokague…

El estaba en un estado algo malo, sudaba mucho y por ratos perdia el equilibrio, con su mano señalo sin que se diera cuenta ya estaban en frente de una puerta del departamento en donde había señalado… shikamaru toco la puerta con dificultad hasta que contestaron.

-¡Si!... ¡esperen un minuto!-dijo una voz adentro

-date prisa… ¡Naruto!-dijo a lo cual nuestro pelinegro le llamo la atención abriendo los ojos de sopresa

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Naruto con cara de asombro, no había abierto por completo la puerta

-¿eh? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Qué…?-no pudo terminar ya que se sorprendio de ver a Sasuke en ese estado tan deplorable en el cual lo llevaba Shikamaru

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Sasuke?-el alzo su mirada poniendo una cara de pocos amigos, al igual de sorprendido aun más, mientras el otro estaba apoyado en la pared mientras Shikamaru descansaba y se sobaba el cuello como de costumbre

-bien-dijo Naruto

-parece que el enemigo le dio algo durante la misión… mientras el lo oculto-dijo-luego se desplomo fue horrible-

-¿entonces porque lo has traido hasta aquí? Los ninjas medicos podrian…-no termino ya que fue interrumpido por Nara

-no permite que ello lo examinen-dijo tranquilo

-¡¿Por qué no?-dijo alterado Naruto

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo?-dijo señalando a Sasuke a sus espaldas

-el es quien ha dicho que era peligroso para su vida. Aun así no puedo dejarlo solo-dijo-además tengo que ir a mi proxima misión pronto, así que ¿Tu podrías examinarlo?-

-por mi esta bien, pero…-dijo soprendiendolo, pero el interrumpio alterado

-no de ninguna manera, el es un…-

-no tienes fe en mi absoluto, puedo manejar al atender a alguie-dijo poniendo cara de molestia ya que no confiaba en el mientras Sasuke sudaba gotitas estilo anime

-entonces te lo dejo a ti-dijo Shikamaru saliendo y despidiendose

-vale-respondio Naruto

-¡Eh!... ¡Shikamaru he dicho que no…!-no respondio a lo que le dijo ya que cerro la puerta sin tomar encuenta lo que le decía, el estaba algo alterado

-…por ahora debes descansar…vamos a la cama…-dijo Naruto extendiendole la mano

Paso su mano por su espalda, pero el reacciono de una manera de la cual termino por apoyarse en la pared sudando y poniedo cara de queja de dolor…

-gh…umh…-ya estaba temblando y agarrando el pomo de la puerta

-… ¿estas bien?...-le pregunto Naruto

Por la distancia que estaban, Naruto termino por decirle cerca de su oído a Sasuke a lo cual el se sobresalto…

-…tu cuerpo esta muy caliente Sasuke…-dijo sobresaltandolo

-¡aejate de mi!-lo empujo cerrandos los ojos y logrando apartarlo, Naruto tenia cara de duda a su actitud, el termino por caer en la cama de lado, se acurruco abrazandose a si mismo…

-…Sasuke…-hablo Naruto pero el se retorcia mas

-¡no me toques!-dijo gritando

-si están malo, dejame ir a buscar a Sakura-Chan-

-¡si haces algo como eso te mato!-dijo sin verlo a la cara, su cara estaba acurrucada en la cama, el seguía sudando, con eso Naruto ya se había enojado enserio, toco su rostro quitando sus mechones de cabello

-¡Pero estas ardiendo en fiebre!-al sentir su contacto, tuvo un escalofrio, y termino por encogerse mas, seguía sudando mas, al igual un sonrojo ya le había salido

-¡UGH…GH…!-se estaba quejando y comenzando a temblar

-¿Eh?-al verlo Naruto se sorprendió- no me digas ¿Qué ese tipo de droga…?-dijo el igual ya estaba sudando. Al escucharlo se sonroja mas y cerrando fuertemente los ojos

-…esto es…es por eso…que no quería quedarme aquí…-dijo Sasuke colocando sus manos encima de su cabeza, mientras abria un poco sus ojos, Naruto se sobrealto y comenzó a sacudir su cabeza…

-de-de todas formar, a este ritmo debes de estar apunto de morir ¿eh?, me voy a otra habitación para que puedas estar solo…-dijo como ultimo dandole las espaldas

-¿Cómo puedes pretender ser tan inocente?-dijo Sasuke ocultando su rostro en la cama

-¡Pero!-

-¡CALLATE!-dijo Sasuke

-…-el no dijo nada, así que se apoyo en la cama con una mano, agarro a Sasuke por la cintura levantandolo, pegandolo a su pecho, cruzo sus manos por debajo de los de Sasuke para agarrarlo de sus hombros, mientras sus piernas las coloco encima de las de el para abrirlas, Sasuke se sorprendio por el acto de Naruto

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Dejame!-dijo sobresaltado

-¡Luchando como un idiota no vas a lograr nada!-dijo Naruto

-¿Eh?-

-¡Solo date prisa en correrte!-dijo para meter una mano debajo de su ropa, Sasuke al contacto cerro los ojos

-Nh…Gr-

-Waaaa… Woo-dijo Naruto, cuando saco su mano toda pegajosa, ya que al parecer ya se había corrido antes

-estas todo pegajoso…-dijo, con eso Sasuke su sonrojo mas

-como lo pensé te has corrido antes…-

-te voy a matar…-dijo Sasuke aun con los ojos cerrado y con gestos de pocos amigos, le tapo los ojos a lo cual se le hizo extraño

-imagina que es la mano de una chica haciendo esto…-dijo comenzando a masturbarlo con su mano ya pegajosa

-¡ah…duele…ah!-con tal solo el contacto el ya daba gemidos ya que estaba sensible

-reteniendo tanto te has hecho muy sensible, incluso a una caricia sensible y suave-dijo aun con su trabajo, al había abierto sus ojos entre los dedos de Naruto que cubrian sus ojos podía ver lo que hacia

-¡ahh…agh!-siguio con los mismos hasta que termino por correrse en la mano de Naruto, se sobresalto por lo que hizo Naruto de ver su mano manchada y sonriendo, intento empujarlo pero le era inútil

-estas apretando mi mano-dijo algo molesto, mientras Sasuke escondía su cara entre sus rodillas, Naruto se asomo para verlo

-…Sasuke…-lo llamo

-maldicion…-dijo aun sudando

-lo siento, realmente odias esto… ¿eh?... pero estoy preocupado por ti-dijo Naruto acariciando su espalda, Sasuke estiro sus brazos para abrazarlo a lo cual se sorprendio Naruto y se sonrojo

-sasu…-dijo pero fue interrumpido

-Muere-fue lo unico que dijo dejando con cara de duda a Naruto

-¿eh?-

-es tu culpa… ¡tu!...-dijo escondiendo su rostro-¡rudamente tocandome cuando estoy todo pegajoso, sobre una cama que huele a tu aroma…!-dijo llamado la atencio de Naruto

-…por eso… ¿mi aroma te excita?-dijo separandose de el

-¡NO!-dijo sobresaltandose y sonrojado a lo cual Naruto también se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como platos. Se valanceo ya que no aguantaba el equilibrio, termino por caer en el hombro de Naruto acurrucandose

-… ¿Sasuke?...-

-yo no… ¡soy así! ! Este no soy yo! de aquí arriba-dijo gritando sorprendiendo a Naruto, lo abrazo acariciando su espalda, el ya no aguantaba mas necesitaba decir algo, solo hecho un bufido por su parte, con el contacto que ambos tenian era algo que era algo compremetedor ya que Naruto tenia una piernas entre la de Sasuke y mientras termino por frotarse en ella a lo cual estremecio a Naruto

-Sasuke… ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-como si pudiera decirlo…-dijo ocultando su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Naruto

-¿lo que quieres hacer es tan malo…que ni con palabras lo puedes decir?-al escucharlo se aferro mas al abrazo que le estaba brindado Naruto y ya sonrojado, solo suspiro Naruto antes eso ya que no hablaba rasgo un pedazo de tela de su manga blanca que tenia debajo del chaleco negro con anaranjado, agarro su mano de Sasuke y le ato aquel pedazo de tela blanca en su muñeca…

-olvida todo lo que sucedió mientras esto este atado a tu mano, nunca sucedió… ya con esto puedes decir lo que quieras…olvidaremos todo esto-dijo Naruto mostrandole una sonrisa a Sasuke, el lo vio a los ojos humedos apunto de llorar, lo abrazo por el cuello acurrucandose en su pecho

-estoy ardiendo…por hacelo…mete algo dentro de mi-Naruto lo abrazo mas fuerte

-¿Qué quieres…?-pregunto

-¡OBVIAMENTE QUIEROS QUE PENETRES DENTRO DE MI!-le grito con todo el pulmon que tenia

/

Ambos comenzaron a besarse para dejarse llevar esa misma noche por besos, el estaba encima de Naruto deborandolo a besos

-uhm…mmm…mh…-entre besos gemía mientras Naruto le acariciaba la espalda, el lo tenia abragarrado de la cintura, Sasuke se termino de sacar la camisa sin romper el beso, se separo del beso, abrazandolo por el cuello…

-ahh…-gimió por el contacto

-estas tan caliente Sasuke-dijo, el bajo su mano a donde estaba el miembro excitado de Naruto lo agarro encima de la ropa, Naruto se sobresalto, por tal acto

-espera…Sasuke…ahh no…-dijo-_"estoy apunto de correrme por el"-_eran los pensamientos de Naruto en ese momento

-mnmhn…-gimió al sentir los dedos de Naruto penetrando en su boca, los saco, para ir bajando a su entrada ya su pantalón ya no lo tenia ya que Naruto se lo quito…

-dime su te duele…-dijo bajando su mano, la cara de Sasuke estaba mas que sonrojada, el giro su rostro para ver…

-ahh…-los empezó a incresar-¡AH…ARG!- se estremecio por tal acto que termino por caer a la cama, Naruto se sorprendio por aquello, una mano de el agarraba la sabana y la otra la de Naruto…

-solo con mis dedos…-comenzó a moverlo, de Sasuke salían leves lagrimas pequeñas, Naruto se acerco colocandose encima de el

-¿no te duele?-le pregunto el solo giro su rostro para verlo, se acerco a el lamiendo su mejilla, dejando ver a Naruto sorprendido, se separo callendo encima de el en su vientre descubierto

-¿eh?...espera, ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto sin verlo-eres tan cariñoso…lo siento Sasuke por llamarte cariñoso-el agarro su cabello de Naruto para levantarle la cara y pasar su lengua por su nariz…

-a cambio de que lo olvide yo, también debes olvidarlo tu-dijo el en susurro al separarse…

_-"olvidarse…eso podrias suceder…no creo"-_eso dijo Naruto en sus pensamiento al confuso, se acerco a besarlo con pasión, el a cada paso se había quitado la ropa, mientras seguía con su trabajo de preparar a Sasuke secaba y metía sus dedos, los movia en forma circulas y en tijeras, mientras el abrazaba a Naruto por el cuello agarrando sus cabellos, se separo del beso al sentir otro dedo mas dentro de el…

-¡ahh…mhn! Este tipo de cosas…maldición… ¿Por qué me hace sentir de esta manera?...-

-es culpa de la droga…honestamente-dijo Naruto, aun teniendo sus dedos dentro de el, mientras Sasuke bajo su mano a donde estaba

-no soy raro por sentirme así…-dijo dejando ver algunas lagrimas de sus ojos ya humedos…al verlo así a Sasuke le dolia en el alma, el jamás se espero ver a Sasuke así de esa manera, ya que no era solo amistad lo que siente el por Sasuke si no algo mas…

-no eres raro…-dijo abrazándolo

-MH…-puso sus manos en su pecho de Naruto mientras el lo abrazaba con solo una mano

-eres cariñoso…-dijo, siguió con su trabajo para prepararlo, se separaron de nuevo del beso, solo un hilito de saliva los unía

-ahh…gh…grr…creo que…es suficiente…date prisa…-dijo-¡deprisa metemela!-dijo a lo cual Naruto se sorprendió trago duro, saco sus dedos de el, para colocarse entre sus piernas y entrar en el se una solo embestida, el agarraba una de sus piernas, y con la otra acariciaba su miembro para poder hacer que pase el dolor

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-el abrió los ojos como platos por aquel acto que hizo

-lo siento fue demasiado rapido…-dijo intentando salir pero Sasuke se lo impidio

-fue demasiado bueno…es todo…no lo saques…-dijo sonrojado, el comenzó un vaivén lento al principio se coloco encima de el flexionando sus piernas, y sus manos de igual manera su cabeza estaba de lado, mientras Naruto tenia su cabeza para atrás, ambos estaban bañados en sudor, con trabajo se podía mover…

-ahh…mmm…ahh-gimió

-me estas…apretando…Sasuke…-dijo ya que con dificultad se podía mover…

-ahh…rapido muévete…mas…-

-no me incites mas aun…-

-¡ahh!-lo abrazo mas fuerte seguía embistiendolo con mas fuerza, el se aferraba a su espalda de el

-ahh…yah…ahhhhhhhh…-

-ya me estoy…viniendo dentro…-dijo el cerrando un ojos

-ahh…dentro…quiero que te corras dentro de mi…-dijo se sonrojo termino por darle la ultima embestida y se corrio dentro de el haciendo su cabeza para atrás mientras Naruto escondiendola en el pecho de Sasuke, se vino dentro de el mientras el entre sus vientres…

-ahh…ah…mmm…ah-el bajo su cabeza, junto con su mano y todo en donde ambos cuerpo estaban unidos aun

-Naruto…esta caliente tu…-dijo dejando derramar lagrimas

-GRR…-

-te haz puesto duro otra vez…ahh-gimió al sentirlo dentro de el…le tapo la boca para ya no escucharlo mas

-si hablas así me da gnas de correrme otra vez ahora mismo-dijo el cerrandos sus ojos, Sasuke paso su lengua por su palma de mano de el, para que la quitara y puso una cara de ternura…

-eso esta bien…hazlo ahora mismo…-dijo el, Naruto lo abrazo al momento cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de el

-maldita sea eres tan…-

-¡ahh!... ahh…ah-alzo sus manos para abrazarlo y poner su cara en su hombro…-ahh…Naruto…ahh…Naruto…-agarro su cara con ambas manos se acerco a besarlo, Sasuke lo tenia agarrado por los hombros

-…Sasuke…-dijo al separarse y dejarse llevar por sus caricias y embestidas y besos apasionado…

/

Sasuke estaba acostado de lado adormilado, de su interior salía rastros de seme con otro e hilito se sangre, Naruto se acerco a el moviéndolo del hombro para que el no se durmiera…

-…Sasuke…-dijo moviendolo-perdón permanece despierto un poco mas-dijo logrando llamar su atención

-…-el se giro a verlo, así fue como después se sorprendió ya que lo había levantando

-tal como pensaba los hombre son muy pesados…-el comenzó a moverse un poco

-ah…se esta saliendo…-dijo sonrojado y sonrojando a Naruto

-por eso te dije que no me incitaras…-

-como era de esperar estoy débil de las rodillas, era de esperarse…-dijo cuando Naruto abrió la puerta con uno de sus pies, sentó a Sasuke en el suelo del baño, el reposo su espalda en la pared mientras Naruto agarraba la llave del baño como una regadera, miro a Sasuke que giro su rostro…

-espera un minuto, voy a limpiarte enseguida-dijo girando a verlo, mientras el alzo su mano en donde estaba atado el pedazo de tela en direccion a la cara de Naruto, el sonrío antes eso, el estiro la suya agarrandola y entrelazando sus dedos…

-esta bien…estoy aquí…-coemzo a limpirle su cabello y mojarselo ya que el aun seguía inmóvil

-esto es lo peor…-dijo sin ver a Naruto

-pero lo bueno es que ha desaparecido el efecto de droga, menos mal…-dijo sonriendole

-lo peor…-dijo en susurro, para luego ser jalado por Naruto de los hombros los giro para quedar se espaldas a Naruto…

-ahora…entonces vamos a ver…-dijo abriendo las piernas de Sasuke el se sobresalto

-¡¿Qué?-dijo exaltado

-tengo que limpiar lo que deje adentro…-dijo

-¡dejame ir!-dijo intentando darle un codazo aunque fallo ya que Naruto lo sujeto

-es inútil resisitirse con tus musculos debilitados…-

Bajo sus manos, para presionar su entrada y dejar que gotee algunas gotas de seme de su entrada, el hizo su cabeza para atrás cerrando los ojos…

-wow…parece que me corrí mucho…-dijo sacando su dedo manchado de seme

-ahh…mmm…ahh…-

-de algún modos todo esto es estremadamente muy pervertido…muere-dijo el sonrojandose al contacto con el, ya luego sintió como se ponia duro otra vez Naruto

-Sasuke… ¿se siente bien?-le pregunto sacando y metiendo sus dedos

-tu…tu eres…un…-

-¿Si?...no lo puedo evitar eres solo tan pervertido, Sasuke…-

-ahhhhhh…-comenzó a masajear su miembro-¡no puedo correrme mas!-dijo sonrojado, mientras Naruto lo observaba como cerraba sus ojos

-perdón…-dijo en susurro Naruto cuando Sasuke termino por correrse, termino por desmayarse pegando a Naruto, el se quedo callado por unos minutos observo la mano de Sasuke, la agarro alzandola…

-lo siento…Sasuke…-dijo besando su mano-posiblemente no pueda olvidar esto…-fue lo ultimo que dijo…

/

Sasuke despertaba lentamente, al abrir los ojos s sobresalto al ver a Naruto junto a el durmiendo placidamente ambos estaban en la cama, aun desnudos, se intento levantar pero sus brazos se tambalearon al momento de apoyarse y eso provoco que cayeran nuevamente…

-no puede ser…no tengo fuerzas…-dijo ya que recordó lo que sucedió y se sonroja hasta no poder

_-"me quiero morir"-_esos eran los pensamientos de el mientras agarraba su cabeza

_-Sasuke-_esas eran las palabras que recordaba de Naruto sonriendole, se maldecia a si mismo, pero al ver aquel pedazo de tela atado a su mano, intento quitárselo molesto…

-…tu…-dijo viendolo con cara de pocos amigos, pero no pudo ya que sintió una mano que lo acerco a Naruto abrazándolo por el cuello y pegandolo a su pecho mientras Naruto aun durmiendo pegaba su nariz a su cabello

-¡¿Qué?-dijo en susurro sonrojandose, mientras podía escuchar la respiración de Naruto,

El al verlo de esa manera se sonrojo, cerrando sus ojos acerco su mano correspondiendo el abrazo para dejarse llevar por el sueño, mientras que en esa mano ya no estaba el pedazo de tela que tenia atado…

-honestamente…le peor…-dijo dejandose lleva por el sueño abrazando a Naruto…

/

*1 semana después*

El observaba al rubio platicando tranquilamente con Sai y Hinata, mientras el a distancia los observaba, pero solo a Naruto en mayoria, el con tan solo verlo cerro sus ojos recordando aquella noche, se giro para ya no verlos mas, comenzó a irse…

_-"olvidalo…estoy olvidando todo aquello…olvidalo…olvidalo…"-_se estaba repitiendo cada rato eso ya que el pensaba en olvidarlo de una vez por todas, mientras caminaba sin que se diera cuenta una finas lagrimas se derramaban por sus ojos

_-"por favor dejame olvidar"-_

Sin que se diera cuanta alguien lo estaba viendo que se valla, el cual era Naruto que dejo de prestarle atención a Hinata y Sai que hablaban…

-Naruto-Kun, no es Sasuke-Kun quien se va-

-si es el…-

-¿Por qué no vas hablar con el?-dijo Sai

-pero seguramente el ya lo esta olvidando-

-eso dirás tu, pero el seguramente no lo ha olvidad…-dijo Hinata

-pero…si no quiere hablar conmigo…-dijo Naruto al girarse ya que Sasuke desaparecio

-Hinata tiene razón, el se hace fuerte para no olvidarlo pero no puede ni tu tampoco…-

-iré a buscarlo…nos vemos chicos…-

-por cierto Naruto no se te olvide pedirle eso que nos hagabas de decir…-dijo Sai

-¿eh?-dijo sonrojado yéndose al llegar a la casa del Uchiha toco varias veces hasta que le abrieron, dejando ver a Sasuke que se sorprendió por verlo a el ahí…

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-dijo acachando la mirada, para no verle

-puedo pasar primero…-dijo dandole espasio para pasar

-bueno ahora dime…-dijo pero Naruto se abalanzo a el abrazándolo por la cintura besandolo, el no correspondia hasta que lo hizo enredando sus manos en el cuello de Naruto al separarse, al momento se quedaron viendo en silencio, hasta que Naruto lo rompio

-Sasuke no puedo olvidarlo…-dijo en susurro a lo cual el se sobresalto

-no te entiendo…-

-lo que paso aquella noche no lo puedo olvidar,entiende…¡TE AMO!-dijo gritandole a lo cual el se sorojo dejando bien abierto sus ojos como platos

-…yo…también he intentado olvidarlo…pero me es inútil…también te amo…Naruto…-dijo acercandose a besarlo, mientras se iban a la sala, el recosto al Uchiha en el sofa mientras besaba su cuello, se alzo para hablarle un momento…

-Sasuke… ¿quieres ser mi Koi?-le pregunto a lo cual el asintió

-claro que si dobe…-dijo volviendose a besar, dejandose llevar por esa noche de pasión

_Aquella noche fue la peor aunque ambos se enamoraron…pero fue…la peor noche…_

/

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio espero sus comentarios dentro de poco sacare el de juntos pare siempre y el de geisha de la noche bueno nos vemos bye bye besos cuidense dejen comentarios


End file.
